callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Weapons
Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and fictional weapons featured in the Zombies game mode of Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Only three appear in Call of Duty: Zombies. The twenty-six weapons in order of introduction are the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device, Matryoshka Dolls, V-R11, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun, Quantum Entanglement Device, Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, Sliquifier, Blundergat, Hell's Retriever, Golden Spork, Ray Gun Mark II, Paralyzer, Time Bomb, Staff of Wind, Staff of Fire, Staff of Ice, Staff of Lightning, G-Strike, and One Inch Punch. The Monkey Bomb, Gersch Device, Matryoshka Dolls, Quantum Entanglement Device, Hell's Retriever, Time Bomb, and G-Strike are special/tactical grenades and will replace one another when a new one is picked up. The majority of the Wonder Weapons are different forms of energy weapons and have each got a unique function that separates it from the rest of the available weapons. The unique abilities vary from weapon to weapon but are generally devastating to the zombies in the later rounds, helping the player's chance of survival. The Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and Monkey Bomb were introduced in Call of Duty: World at War; the Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device, Matryoshka Dolls, V-R11, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun, and Quantum Entanglement Device made their debuts in Call of Duty: Black Ops; and the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, Sliquifier, Blundergat, Hell's Retriever, Golden Spork, Ray Gun Mark II, Paralyzer, Time Bomb, Staff of Wind, Staff of Fire, Staff of Ice, Staff of Lightning, G-Strike, and One Inch Punch first appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Ray Gun The Ray Gun is a fully-automatic (semi-automatic in the iOS version) pistol-like weapon that was created by Group 935, appearing in every Zombies map, and as an Easter egg in the Call of Duty: World at War mission "Little Resistance". It has a magazine size of 20 rounds of a plasma ray, with a relatively slow reloading time. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes Porter's X2 Ray Gun (named for its creator at Treyarch, Max Porter), the splash damage is reduced, the magazine is increased to 40 rounds, along with the standard damage, capacity and rate of fire boost. In the Call of Duty: Black Ops version, the reticle is different colors such as red, green, blue, purple, yellow and orange. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-2 appears in the later two Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies maps (Shi No Numa and Der Riese) along with their Call of Duty: Black Ops remakes. It can be obtained in Call of Duty: Black Ops on the map Call of the Dead by completing the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg and killing George Romero after the easter egg is done. It fires blue lightning bolts from a three-round magazine, capable of killing up to 10 zombies at a time, and has infinite damage. It also has one of the slowest reload times of any weapon in both games. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ and can shock up to 24 zombies at a time with red lightning rather than blue. It electrocutes and weakens players if fired too close to them, thus taking less hits from a Zombie to be killed. It also cancels out the effects of Juggernog should players be hit by the lightning when the weapon is Pack-A-Punched''. In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ also gains Golden Camouflage when Pack-a-Punched, can only electrocute 10 zombies at once, and no longer negates Juggernog if a player is shocked with it. Both versions are very useful for obliterating hordes of zombies at once. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 was created by Dr. Richtofen. The name Wunderwaffe DG-2 in English means "Wonder Weapon The Bell-2", DG standing for "Die Glocke" which is "the bell" in English. Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb is a secondary tactical grenade weapon which can be acquired in Der Riese, and the Call Of Duty: Black Ops maps Kino der Toten, "Five", and Shangri-La. The Monkey bomb also appears in Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, and Shi No Numa in the Call Of Duty: Black Ops versions. It can be also be obtained in Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Buried, and Origins in the Call Of Duty: Black Ops II maps, and the Turned mode reveals that it operates by tricking the zombies into thinking that the monkey is really a human. It is a wind up "clapping-cymbal monkey" toy with sticks of explosives strapped to its back. When thrown, it attracts zombies toward it, glowing, playing music, and dancing. After the song is finished, the bomb explodes, damaging the zombies around it. The blast radius is rather small, so it is usually used to distract zombies while the player is retreating or reviving a teammate. Thundergun The Thundergun is a weapon featured in the maps Kino der Toten and Ascension in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It also appears in the revamped version of Nacht der Untoten featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardened or Prestige Edition, or through the Rezurrection map pack. It shoots an astonishing amount of compressed air with enough force to kill zombies instantly at close range, and knock zombies down not in the center of the blast. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Zeus Cannon. The Zeus Cannon has doubled magazine capacity and damage, and a slightly longer range. The Thundergun also appears in as an Easter Egg in the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign mission "Numbers". Winter's Howl The Winter's Howl is a weapon that is featured exclusively in "Five" and Verrückt, but only in Call of Duty Black Ops. It has a six round magazine and 24 shots in reserve. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Winter's Fury and has a nine-round magazine and 36 in reserve. It is able to freeze zombies on impact, lowering their health drastically and slowing them down. A second shot will encase the affected zombies in ice cubes which will shatter in about a second, killing the zombie. Gersch Device The Gersch Device is a weapon featured in Ascension and Moon. It works as a special grenade, much like the Monkey Bomb, and creates a miniature black hole upon use that sucks nearby zombies in. Players are able to dive-to-prone into the black hole and teleport to a random location. It lasts around four to five seconds. When the device is activated, all zombies will be pulled toward it, unable to attack players. The device will take about two to three seconds to prime. Matryoshka Dolls The Matryoshka Dolls are a weapon introduced in Ascension and returned in Call of the Dead. It works as a special grenade, and acts as a cluster bomb. Once activated, the doll will explode, popping out another doll. This process is repeated three times, for a total of four explosions. The explosions are extremely powerful, killing zombies in one explosion until extremely high rounds, and can down the player in two explosions should they be unlucky enough to be in the vicinity and do not have PhD Flopper. V-R11 The V-R11 is a weapon in Call of the Dead. It fires a green blast of energy similar to the Ray Gun. It turns zombies back to humans. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the V-R11 Lazarus. The new human will run to the nearest body of water and freeze. One exception to this is if the player has not completed the second part of the third step of the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg, in which case the human will run to the green light in the lighthouse. Zombies will pursue him, but only if he's the closest to them (meaning they will chase the player if he's closer). The player can also shoot another player with the V-R11 Lazarus, giving them a red tinted screen and having zombies ignore the player for 10–15 seconds. The player appears to have red lightning coming out of his body, like George A. Romero, except differently colored. It also appears to give the player Insta-Kill capabilities, allowing them to clear out groups of zombies or allowing them to revive downed players without interference. Scavenger The Scavenger is a weapon featured in the map Call of the Dead. It is a bolt-action sniper rifle that fires high explosive rounds, similar to the Crossbow, although with a much larger explosion that vaporizes the zombies. It has extremely high damage and accuracy. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Hyena Infra-Dead. It has higher ammunition capacity and higher damage, as well as an Infrared Scope with Variable Zoom. 31-79 JGb215 The 31-79 JGb215 is a weapon featured in the map, Shangri-La. It fires a blast of energy that shrinks zombies down for a couple of seconds. As long as the zombies are shrunk, any hits or physical contact into them will kill them instantly. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes The Fractalizer, which results in zombies staying shrunk for longer periods of time Wave Gun The Wave Gun is a weapon featured in the map, Moon. It fires a purple beam which makes the zombie start to cough up blood, then expand and float up into the air and then explode. When Pack-a-Punched, the Wave Gun becomes the Max Wave Gun. It has a larger blast radius. The Wave Gun can also be split apart into two separate weapons at will. The Dual Wield version, known as the Zap Gun Dual Wield, electrocutes the zombies, killing them instantly, much like the Wunderwaffe DG-2. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Dual Wield version becomes the Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield. It fires blasts like the Porter's X2 Ray Gun, but it still electrocutes only one zombie at a time. Quantum Entanglement Device The Quantum Entanglement Device is a Tactical Grenade featured in the Zombies map Moon. When thrown, the QED has no definite effect, as its name would imply - it has been shown to have multiple random effects, varying from doing damage to giving players power-ups to spawning more zombies. It can either produce positive or negative effects, helping or cursing the player. Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 The Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, also known as the Jet Gun, is a buildable weapon that is featured in TranZit. It resembles the Thundergun aesthetically, but is Functionally opposite. While the Thundergun blows zombies away, the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 pulls them closer and gibs them in the rotors. It requires four parts to create: #'Jet Engine' - Found in the Tunnel between the Diner and the Bus Depot. #'Cables' - Found in the building at the Power Plant. #'Pressure Gauge' - Found in the Cabin between the Power Plant and the Town. #'Handbrake' - Found in the building of the Nacht der Untoten Easter Egg in the cornfield after the Farm. Sliquifier The Sliquifier ''' is a buildable weapon that is featured in Die Rise. It requires four parts to create, which can all be found in the floor of and above that which the workbench is found. The Sliquifier will turn zombies into thick, purple liquid that will cause puddles in which the player, and zombies, can slide in. It can also chain between multiple zombies at a slow rate if they are touching each other. It is short-ranged, and like the Jet Gun, cannot be Pack-a-Punched. Blundergat The '''Blundergat is a Wonder Weapon featured in Mob of the Dead. It is based on civil-war weaponry, seen as a combination of the Blunderbuss and Gatling Gun. It acts like a single-shot break action shotgun normally. When upgraded to the Acid Gat, it becomes three-round burst, sticks zombies with a substance that makes them explode. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Blundergat becomes The Sweeper and the Acid Gat becomes the Vitriolic Withering. The Sweeper has a larger magazine size, while the Vitriolic Withering acts like a Monkey Bomb, attracting zombies to the rounds fired. Hell's Retriever The Hell's Retriever is a Wonder Weapon featured in Mob of the Dead. It is a mystical weapon that is unlocked by feeding six zombies to each of the three Cerberus Hound heads scattered around the map. The Hell's Retriever acts like a boomerang when thrown and can be charged up to deal more damage. It has infinite uses, but requires a cool down time between each throw. It can also be used in some Easter Eggs on the map such as getting a Blundergat by throwing it at the five skulls around the map. It can be upgraded to the Hell's Redeemer via a series of steps. Golden Spork The Golden Spork is a Wonder Weapon featured in Mob of the Dead. It is a mystical weapon that is unlocked via a specific chain of actions. It is the first Wonder Weapon that is a melee weapon. It is a one-hit-kill up to round 34. Before the player unlocks the Golden Spork, they will receive the Silver Spoon, a melee weapon about as powerful as the Galvaknuckles. Ray Gun Mark II The Ray Gun Mark II is a Wonder Weapon that is introduced in Buried and retrospectively added to all Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies maps. As its name implies, it is an updated variant of the Ray Gun which fires in bursts of three rather than in single shots like its predecessor. Just like its predecessor, it fires laser beams, but these ones are much stronger, which can kill multiple zombies with one shot. It reloads from the back, as opposed to reloading from the front like the Ray Gun. It also pushes the player backwards when it is shot, like its predecessor and the Winter's Howl. It doesn't have splash damage. When placed in the Pack-A-Punch Machine it becomes the Porter's Mark II Ray Gun and shoots red lasers. Paralyzer The Paralyzer is a Wonder Weapon that is introduced in Buried. When shot, it makes the zombies move very slowly and eventually makes them explode. It doesn't have a magazine, and instead it will overheat once it reaches 115 on its counter, and will need to cool down. Another feature of the Paralyzer is its ability to propel the player into the air when it is fired at the ground. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Petrifier and can fire for a longer period of time without overheating. Unlike the Jet Gun, both can cool down while on the player's back. Time Bomb The Time Bomb is a Wonder Weapon that is introduced in Buried. When thrown, it will act as a checkpoint for the player. If the player has made a mistake, they can teleport back in time to when they first threw the bomb. However, the player will have all the Perks and weapons that they had when the bomb was thrown, as well as the round being changed to the round it was placed on if the round has changed. Doors and barriers, however, will remain open if they were opened. It will also revive all downed players and can be used to retrieve lost perks if they were downed. Activating the Time Bomb while you have another one at hand will cause you to lose the spare Time Bomb. Staff of Ice The Staff of Ice is a buildable weapon featured in the map Origins. It is one of four Elemental Staffs found in the map. When fired, it slows zombies down, eventually freezing and killing them, similar to the Winter's Howl. When upgraded via specific tasks, it becomes Ull's Arrow. Staff of Fire The Staff of Fire is a buildable weapon featured in the map Origins. It is one of four Elemental Staffs found in the map. When fired, it shoots three horizontal balls of molten lava, stunning zombies temporarily and possibly killing them. When upgraded via specific tasks, it becomes Kagutsuchi's Blood. Staff of Wind The Staff of Wind is a buildable weapon featured in the map Origins. It is one of four Elemental Staffs found in the map. When fired, it shoots gusts of wind that kills zombies closer to the gun, but merely stuns zombies farther away, similar to the Thundergun and the Subsurface Resonator. When upgraded via specific tasks, it becomes Boreas' Fury. Staff of Lightning The Staff of Lightning is a buildable weapon featured in the map Origins. it is one of four Elemental Staffs found in the map. When fired, it shoots bolts of lightning that can chain to kill multiple zombies, similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. When upgraded via specific tasks, it becomes Kimat's Bite. G-Strike The G-Strike is a tactical grenade obtainable in the zombies map Origins. It is an upgraded version of the Monkey Bomb and when activated attracts zombies and becomes the target of a single napalm missile, however, if there is a Giant Robot on the map, the robot will fire several more missiles at the target. It can be obtained via specific tasks. One Inch Punch The One Inch Punch is a melee wonder weapon featured in Origins. It is obtained by filling up four chests around the map. It is a one-hit kill up to round 19 and it works like the Thundergun. The chest locations are: *In front of the church. *Behind Juggernog at Generator 4 *By the burning wagon at the Excavation Site. *By Generator 5 and Stamin-Up These chests can be filled up by killing 30 zombies in the footprint they are located in. If a robot steps in the footprint while the player is filling it, the chest will reset. Once the chest is filled, it will sink into the ground. Once all 4 chests are filled up each player will recieve a notification symbol which can be recieved from the Rituals of the Ancients chests at Generator 6 and 1. It can be upgraded via specific tasks during the Little Lost Girl Easter Egg. Gallery es:Armas maravillosas sv:Wonder Weapons Category:Weapon Types